


"Only if you feed me my cake."

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: #alyn crawford, #cybird, #ikemen, #midcin, #midnight cinderella, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: A fluff for Alyn's birthday.
Relationships: Alyn Crawford/Main Character
Kudos: 14





	"Only if you feed me my cake."

“Can I uncover my eyes yet?”

“Not yet, Alyn! I promise you only have to wait a few more minutes, so please be patient,” MC’s voice projected from the next room over.

Today the two were celebrating Alyn’s birthday, and they had just returned to the castle after spending a relaxing day out in the village. Alyn was now sitting in the royal dining room, with his hands covering his eyes after MC insisted that there was one more surprise in store for the knight.

Starting to grow restless, Alyn was about to call out for MC, when he heard the door creak open and her heels clack against the floor. Alyn inhaled deeply and smelled the sweet scent of her perfume. He smiled to himself as MC muttered, but soon there was a loud CLANK sound!

Gravely concerned about her welfare, Alyn was immediately on his feet to assist, but immediately relaxed when he saw that MC only dropped the serving knife.

“Are you alright? You didn’t cut yourself, did you?” Alyn questioned, while grabbing her hands to examine her fingers for any possible cuts. 

“Alyn, I’m fine! You’re overreacting,” MC sighed, while wiggling out of his grasp.

MC pushed Alyn back into his chair, more determined than ever for him to sample her creation.

“Now behave, that way I can serve you already,” she ordered.

MC went to grab the knife, but Alyn was quick to intervene. Instead, he gently covered her hands with his own, and guided MC by helping her cut the first slice. 

MC blushed when she realized how close her knight was pressed against her. The heat was radiating from his body, and she hunched in disappointment when he finally finished cutting and pulled away.

“I made it myself,” she softly confessed, trying to shake the feelings of loneliness that had suddenly formed within her. “I hope you like it.”

“Are you sure it’s even edible then?” Alyn teased.

Alyn detected the change in her demeanor, and he thought by poking fun at her would distract her, but that look of forlorn was still plastered on MC’s face.

An idea popped into his head, and Alyn reached out to give her hand a sharp tug. MC jerked forward and fell onto his lap, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Alyn was now gazing directly into her eyes. When she tried to evade his glance, he held her chin in place, forcing her to admire that boyish smile of his.

“Um, Alyn? You should probably try some of your cake. I worked really hard on it, and I would love to know how it tasted.”

Alyn paused for a moment before reaching over to grab his fork. He forced the utensil into her hand and pushed his plate in front of her.

“Only if you feed me my cake,” he challenged. “If you want me to try it, you have to be the one to feed it to me.”

Alyn’s smile was gentle and he nodded in encouragement, when MC cut off a small piece to give to him. Her hand shaking with nerves, but nevertheless, MC gathered her courage and unintentionally shoved a bigger piece of cake into his mouth.

“Hey!” Alyn muffled through the large piece of cake.

He managed to finish chewing and loudly gulp, before sharing his feedback with the anxious MC.

“Not bad,” Alyn assured. “In fact, I thought it was great considering you were the one that made it.”

MC scowled at her boyfriend. Alyn ignored her frown and leaned in for a kiss, taking away her ability to protest.

“Thank you for a wonderful birthday,” he whispered.

Alyn pressed against her lips and deepened their kiss, while MC wrapped her arms around his neck. The rest of MC’s cake remained untouched, and Alyn instead spent the next hour claiming his birthday present until both of their wishes had been granted.


End file.
